


Stereotypical

by GoldenBoyBrownie



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bad Puns, Bottom Choi San, Character Development, Everyone Is Gay, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gay Male Character, I Blame Tumblr, I Made Myself Cry, I Tried, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Sorry, M/M, Mild Language, Pancakes, Park Seonghwa is Whipped, Shy Choi San, Skater Kang Yeosang, Soft Choi Jongho, Soft Choi San, Soft Kim Hongjoong, Stereotypes, Sub Choi San, Sub Song Mingi, Top Jeong Yunho, Top Jung Wooyoung, Waffles, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:47:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22997152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenBoyBrownie/pseuds/GoldenBoyBrownie
Summary: At Eastwood High, a very clique-ish school. The cheerleaders, the football players, the soccer players, the art kids, the nerdy kids, the choir geeks, the theater kids, the 'pretty sure they're in a gang' kids, the skaters, the weird kids. Everyone stays pretty much in their groups, there are a few exceptions, the cheerleaders sit with the football players, and sometimes the choir kids and the theater kids will hang out together, things like that.What happens when these unspoken rules are broken, when a rag-tag group of kids find each other?OrI couldn't sleep and thought it would be fun to write something like this
Relationships: Choi Jongho/Kang Yeosang, Choi San/Jung Wooyoung, Jeong Yunho/Song Mingi, Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Comments: 7
Kudos: 56





	Stereotypical

BRIEF CHARACTER INFO

Choi San, cheerleader, great grades, has a love for dance, a shy baby

Park Seonghwa, football team captain, everyone either wishes they could be with him or they were him, kind of a chode at first

Jeong Yunho, Soccer captain, everyone loves him, a true sweetheart, always has a locker and desk full of candy on valentines

Jung Wooyoung, Soccer player, loud, class clown, almost always in trouble, gets out of trouble because he is best friends with Yunho

Kim Hongjoong, art geek, always either in the art room or in the old music room, quiet, a sweetheart

Kang Yeosang, skater kid, low key nerdy, chill, quiet

Song Mingi, photography club founder, notorious bad boy, rumor has it he's in a gang and once put a kid in the hospital

Choi Jongho, choir nerd, can sing every part except baritone (but he's working on it), smart, strong, if he isn't working on choir stuff, he's at the gym working out

INTRO

Hongjoong has been crushing on someone for so long. Eastwood High's famous, one and only, football captain, Park Seonghwa. He knows it's a bad idea, really, but he already did it. There's no turning back now, I guess. _'Holy shit, he actually did it.'_ Hongjoong heard his friend, probably Jisung, say as he speed walked back toward the cafeteria where the rest of the art kids were. 

"You, sir, are asking for death at this point," Jisung says, earning a jab from Kibum, who sat beside him.

"Watch it Han." Kibum warned.

"He has a point, but I mean, go off I guess?" Mino chuckled at the whine Jisung gave.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, Ion even know what this is going to turn into, but it may end up as just a bit of a crack-fic  
> I will try to make most of the chapters relatively serious and try to figure out and follow some sort of plot but i can't promise this will be any good nor can I promise that this won't end up in a hole somewhere with a big 'WHAT THE FUCK' left on your mind because I haven't updated in four months and left on a cliff-hanger. If so, I'm sorry in advance!


End file.
